


The -lutions stories

by Novel_Scribe



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Pokemon - Freeform, Requests accepted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novel_Scribe/pseuds/Novel_Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different one-shots of the Eeveelution family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Umbreon Espeon

Fear.

That is the only thing that I see from trainers to pokemon alike. Everyone but my trainer. All because I had decided to evolve at night to become the Umbreon I am.

It is a completely different story when they see my twin sister. She had decided to evolve while the sun was up and had become an Espeon.

One glance at her lavender fur everyone surrounds her, offering to give up their strongest, rarest pokemon.

Thankfully our trainer is never up to trading away any of her pokemon, but I can not help this feeling of envy.

Whenever there are other trainers they are always talking about how jealous they are of not having an Espeon like Taiyou. Its all I hear!

But at night as our trainer and Taiyou sleep, I hear my sister talking in her sleep. At first I try not to listen but I heard her whisper my name, so listening in wouldn't be too bad now would it?

As I listen to her speak it surprises me. Taiyou is talking about how she is jealous of me, Tsuki. In her sleep she says that she wants to be able to act like herself, not just the perfect Espeon everyone assumes she is, unlike me, how I be myself around everyone we meet.

It seems like no matter who you are. Weather you strike fear into people or memorize them at first glance, we are the same. Thinking about this I shall await for my trainer and sister to rise once morning comes and not let people's fear of me to over run me again.

As long as I have a loving trainer and sister I could not have a better life then I do now.


	2. Sylveon

When my trainer had originally begun to train me he was hoping I would evolve into an Espeon, but when it came time for my elvolution something different happened. Instead of the lavender fur I was expected to have, it changed into a base coat of pale cream with pink and blue accents across my body. 

To me, this new form felt right, but glancing at my trainer, I was met with a blank facial expression which stuck in my mind as I was returned to my pokeball. 

Time being irreverent inside a pokeball I had plenty of time now to think back on to my trainers reaction to my unexpected evolution. With all my worries on the blank expression I received all I could come up with were worse case scenarios of being left behind or being traded off to who knows where. 

Next having been released from my pokeball was for a battle. The other five members of the team had been taken out and now it was up to me. My opponent, who had taken the others out, was a dragon type. Preparing for the likely outcome of being defeated against this different type, I was still going to give it my all for my trainer. 

Though having not realized it in the beginning of the battle, my new evolution type was very effective against dragon types and was able to defeat it with little problem. 

This time when I turned to see my trainers expression it was a look of joy and adoration I recieved, with the feeling of friendship and love washed over me as my trainer picked me up and cheered for me in my victory of defeating the difficult dragon. Knowing now I had nothing to fear I enjoyed my moment under the spotlight with my trainer.


	3. Stone Trio

Today was the day that me and my two litter mates would be of age and that meant that we get the choice of evolving and into which new type. For our clan, this was a big step into our lives of becoming full fledged members of the clan. Of course we had the choice not to evolve, but very few clan members ever went that direction and even then on occation one of the unevolved members would run into a stone while digging for either food or supplies and would evolve into whichever one of the stone trios that they had come into contact with. 

We had all been informed the day before that only one stone of each type had been dug up and that we'd have to figure out amongst ourselves which of us would be evolving into which branch. This was the hard part. My two litter mates each wanted the thunder stone since they each wanted to take after our father while I was more content to take after our mother and chose the only avaliable fire stone. 

It would be possible for one of my litter mates to choose to hold off on their evolution, but to the rest of the clan it showed more of a hesitence in evolution and you would get very little trust in responsibility which would be next to unheard of to gain back. So the only out come would have to be either one of them become a Vaporeon or they stay as an Eevee, unless they somehow end up digging another thunder stone up which could happen, but was very unlikely. 

At last it was time to begin the cerimony as we were led out to the clearing where all of the other members of the clan waited. Our leader, a very wise Vaporeon, sat infront of the three avaliable stones waiting for our arrival to begin. "As you three know today is a special day, you all are now of age and that means that you may choose to evolve if you wish and of which type you wish to now join if you do evolve." he announced clearly so everyone within the clearing could hear. "Spook, as you are the eldest within your litter mates you shall go first." addressing me, I stood up taller and calmly approached our leader and the stones that lay infront of him. "I wish to become a Flareon, like my mother." I stated proudly. With a nod the fire stone was pushed forward. 

The feeling of evolving was something so far beyond words and then feeling an intense internal heat came over me and it was somewhat comforting as I grew taller and got more build. Once the light faded a cheer rippled throughout the clan as I stood infront of everyone in my new form. Stepping aside it was now time to find out what my litter mates had chose. 

"Chaser." the clan leader called prompting our middle sibling to step forward. In an equally clear voice he replied. "I've chosen to evolve into a Vaporeon, like yourself." with a nod the water stone was pushed apart from the other stone and after a moment of bright light a Vaporeon now stood in place of the Eevee that stepped forward.

Lastly it was time for my youngest litter mate to make her decision. "Rosey." "My choice is to be a Jolteon like my father." just like with myself and Chaser, her stone choice was pushed pushed forward and a bright glow enveloped her. 

A new Flareon, Vaporeon and Jolteon were joyfully celebrated into becoming full members of the clan well into the night as a proud mother Flareon and father Jolteon watched their kits celebrate as much as the other clan members over the evolution ceremony completed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm willing to take prompt idea's for the other Eeveelutions if you'd like to see something specific and I'll see what I can do to include it.


End file.
